dead_by_daylightfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Doktor
Der Doktor bürgerlicher Name Herman Carter, ist einer von fünfzehn Killern in Dead by Daylight. Er wurde durch das "Spark of Madness"- DLC hinzugefügt. Seine Map ist "Léry's Memorial". Geschichte Schon im jungen Alter verstand Herman Carter die menschliche Psyche. Etwas so mächtiges wie das Gehirn zu analysieren und zu zerlegen faszinierte ihn. Er war ein gelehriger Schüler und gewann die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Lehrer. Er brillierte in der High-School und wurde in der "Partisan", einer Psychologie-Zeitschrift veröffentlicht. Innerhalb eines Jahres wurde Carter in das fortgeschrittene Neurowissenschaftsprogramm der Yale für die Front der CIA eingeladen. "Intellekt ist ein Muss, wenn du im Begriff bist, die Welt zu erobern und Feinde über alle Weltmeere zu zerstören" - Die CIA hatte das verstanden, weshalb Vernehmung und Intelligenz höchste Priorität bekamen. Alles was sie brauchten waren brillante Leute - wie Carter. Carter und andere hochrangige Rekruten wurden vom Institutsgelände in eine geheime Unterkunft in Illinois gebracht, welche als das Léry Memorial Institute bekannt war. Da ein Schützling einen Mentor braucht, kam Mr. Stamper, welcher Carter lehrte, dass Informationen alles und Wissen Macht seien, wie gerufen. Er bekam alle notwendigen Instrumente, eine führende Hand und mehr oder weniger alles, was er verlangte. Er merkte nicht, dass das Sonnenlicht rar wurde. Dass auch er in der Dunkelheit gefangen war. Denn Wissen bringt nicht nur Macht - es macht dich zu einer Bedrohung. Informationen zu gewinnen war seine Mission. Herr Stamper ermutigte Carter weiter zu gehen und dies nicht als eine normale medizinische Einrichtung zu betrachten - niemand beobachtete sie, also gab es auch keine Regeln. Die Agentur wies Carter in die richtige Richtung, doch als sie merkte, dass Carter eigenständig handeln konnte, überließen sie ihm die Verantwortung. Testpersonen wurden gegen lebendige Spione ausgetauscht. Menschen, die außerhalb der Fakultät für Ärger gesorgt haben. Carter übernahm eine neue Rolle - Projekt "Awakening" nahm Form an und offiziell nannte er es "experimentelle Vernehmung". Es wurde genehmigt und über mehrere Monate klopfte niemand an seine Tür. Schreie und Stöhnen füllten den Korridor außerhalb seines Labors, doch Kriege verzerren Menschen und was sie bereit sind zu akzeptieren - solange der Feind in Schach gehalten wird. Die fluoreszierenden Lichter flackerten immer häufiger. Die Elektrokonvulsionstherapie wurde zu einem Standardgericht auf der Speisekarte. Die Gefangenen, die in der Einrichtung gehalten wurden, baten die Wächter, sie zu einem anderen Labor als Carters zu bringen. Gerüchte wurden am Anfang ignoriert. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde Carter als Doktor bekannt und niemand hinterfragte jemals, ob er tatsächlich eine ärztliche Zulassung hatte oder was mit den Gefangenen passierte, nachdem Carter seine Informationen erhielt. Erst nachdem das Léry Memorial Institute für eine Woche schwieg, wurde der wahre Schrecken Carters Taten aufgedeckt. Carters experimentelle Informationsextraktion wurde zu einer schrecklich bizarren Folter. Patienten und Gefangene wurden tot oder in vegetativen Zuständen mit allen Formen von Kopftraumata gefunden. In seinem Büro fanden sie die schrecklichste Entdeckung von allen, Herr Stamper. Sein Kopf geöffnet und eine Reihe von Elektroden und Sensoren in seinem zerstörten, jedoch noch funktionsfähigen Gehirn. Es gab kein Lebenszeichen von Herman "Der Doktor" Carter, doch seine Forschungsunterlagen legten nahe, dass er die Gefangenen für schreckliche EKT Experimente missbrauchte, um letztendlich ein Mittel zur Gedankenkontrolle zu finden. Die Regierung wollte nichts davon wissen. Die geheime Unterkunft Lèry Memorial Institute wurde abgerissen und jegliche Kenntniss über so einen Ort redigiert.“ Fähigkeiten Lehrbare Perks Kategorie:Killer Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter